Who knew he had it in him
by Hmob1994
Summary: A world Conference starts off rather dissastrously, with satisfactoral results for France.  One Shot, Drabble


**A note from ME! **Ola Amigos! This is my first Hetalia Story, so I decided to go for something very simple with no pairings.

…

Okay, there's a tiny bit of SwedenxFinland but COME ON! They're the cutest couple! They're up there just in front of GermanyxItaly…

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I don't own Hetalia, blah blah blah.

**Who knew he had it in him?**

Italy always enjoyed the World Conference. Sure, the speeches, paperwork and international issues were all incredibly boring, and he was always a little scared when France, England and America started fighting – which was an inevitable occurrence – but it meant that he got to see all of the countries, all of his friends, most of who he only saw at the world conference.

However, as the sun rose on the day of this particular world conference, it found Italy, as well as Finland and the three Baltic countries, quivering in fear under the large table in the conference room, while, through a door at one end, crashing and thumping could be heard. Italy had been woken up early by Germany, who was determined the childish country would be on time for once, and had been one of the first countries at the Conference, save for Sweden and a tired looking Finland. The next to arrive was Russia, and from there, everything went down hill.

Russia had tried to 'claim' the terrified Finland and, protective as always, Sweden had stood up and hit him roughly away. When Russia – surprisingly – retaliated, Germany quickly stepped in to stop the fight, but only succeeded in turning it into an all out brawl between the three countries. Finland and Italy had then chosen to flee into the conference room and hid under the table, where they were soon joined by the Baltic countries, who had been the next three to arrive and witnessed the scene in the other room.

"Huh?" Italy looked up at the blonde head that was peering under the table. England frowned at the five countries.

"What are you five doing?" He asked as his head was joined by America's, whose face lit up with excitement.

"Cool! It's like a secret den!" He proclaimed. Finland shook his head violently.

"N- no! Germany, Russia and Su-san are all fighting!" He cried, shaking in fear. England and America looked up at the door he pointed to. England frowned.

"Fighting just before the World Conference is a disgraceful show." He growled as he and America crossed to the door, planning to break up the fight. England opened the door, and the two of them stared at the scene in front of them, before magically transporting to join Italy and the others under the table.

"Some hero you are…" England growled, wrapping his arms around his knees. America rocked back and forth.

"Scary… that was so scary!" He whimpered.

Versions of this scene were replayed several times, before almost every member of the world conference was squashed together under the table, apart from the three fighters and France, who was being 'fashionably late'.

The flamboyant country arrived eventually, and blinked at the empty hall before he noticed the countries. He crouched down and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked. England scowled at him.

"Russia, Germany and Sweden are fighting." He answered. France laughed.

"And you're hiding under here like scared school girls!" He sniggered. England swung at him, and France backed off, before walking round to the door and opening it. He frowned when he saw the sight in front of him. Germany, Sweden and Russia, obviously all exhausted from fighting, lay sleeping in a big blonde pile. Frances eyes gleamed.

"You can all come in now!" England looked up when he heard that, and carefully extracted himself from America and Italy. It took a while, but eventually all the countries managed to untangle themselves, although there was a problem when they realized that Switzerland, Austria, Hungary and Prussia (who shouldn't even have been there in the first place) were all tangled together, Hungary's long hair caught on Austria and Prussia's coat buttons, and Austria and Switzerland's coats tangled in a huge knot. Leaving the four of them to argue – or more precisely, Switzerland and Austria to argue, and Hungary to yell at Prussia, occasionally slipping back to her native tongue as she yelled obscenities that would make a Sailor blush – England and America walked to the door, and stared. In front of them, France was striking a heroic pose, one leg planted firmly on Germany's back, and the blonde grinned triumphantly.

"I believe these are the rogues interrupting our meeting." He said coolly. England and America could only stare.

**A note from ME! **Ahem. I hope you enjoyed! ^^ please review!


End file.
